


Cute Girl

by Krystaldeath



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I did this under 20 Minutes sorry if it's bad, also first fic I've posted?? Nice???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystaldeath/pseuds/Krystaldeath
Summary: Tsuyu is ultra gay. And the girl in the park is ultra cute. Send help.





	Cute Girl

The first thing to go through Tsuyu's head was "wow that girl is cute."

Now, if you knew Tsuyu Asui, you'd know this thought was a common occurrence. Many girls she has had the pleasure of meeting and/or seeing are very cute. But this girl? She was ultra cute.

She had rosy cheeks and a round face; perfect for squishing. She had Almond hair that was in the style of a bob; looked hella soft. And her laugh was so bubbly Tsuyu was certain this girl was nothing short of a goddess. 

And before Tsuyu could shake herself out of her gay thoughts, the girl looked over at her. At her staring. And the girl stopped laughing.

Tsuyu started to freak out. This girl was going to think she was a creep! This girl was never going to want to see her face again! This girl was- walking over.

Tsuyu tried, and failed, to calm her rapidly beating heart. She refused to look at the girl, especially not her face. It wasn't too long till the girl was at her side.

"Excuse me?" Oh no, her voice was cute too.

"U-uh, yeah?" Oh no, Tsuyu's voice cracked.

"Why were you staring at me?" And there it was. There's the worst thing that could've been said right now. Other than being called a creep maybe.

"I'm sorry it's just, uh, y-you're uhm," Tsuyu didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to run away but she was sitting on a bench in a park and the girl was on the side of where her home path was, so if she wanted to avoid the girl she'd need to go the other way, which would make it inconvenient getting back home. "You're... really, really cute..." 

"Oh..." oh yeah that's a great reaction. Here comes the disgust-

"Th-thank you.." Wha-?

Tsuyu looked up to see the girl glancing to the side, a blush, and a small smile, on her face. She rubbed the back of her neck vigorously, Tsuyu almost worried she'd catch herself on fire.

"You're, uhm, really cute too..." And now Tsuyu was also a flustered mess. She quickly looked down at her lap, trying her best not to smile, once again 

"Thanks... Im Tsuyu Asui by the way." Tsuyu still didn't look up from her lap, but she did raise her hand up to offer a shake.  
The girl took it a bit faster than either of them thought she would.

"Uraraka Ochako! I hope this isn't too forward but uh, would you like to, maybe, hang out sometime? Like, as a date?"

In the end, Tsuyu got a compliment, name, number, and date. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa please tell me what you think! I'm so sorry if this is out of character I'm still sorta early on in the manga but I hope I did these two justice!


End file.
